Típico
by s-samye
Summary: Tres relatos cortos del matrimonio de Katsuki y Shoto entre los apuros del trabajo y el corto tiempo de vida personal que tienen.
1. Primer relato

_➝ Ooc_

_➝ AU_

_➝ Humor(?_

_➝ Romance(?_

_➝ 450 palabras por parte._

_➝ Mención de contenido adulto [casi nulo]_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Bakugō suspiró dejando su chaqueta en el perchero al lado de la puerta y quito sus zapatos. Frunció el ceño y empezó a restregar sus ojos cuando noto varias hojas tiradas en el suelo, esparcidas por doquier.

— ¿Qué demonios? —susurró antes de empezar a caminar por el living solo para llegar al sofá principal y encontrar a su pareja dormido en el pequeño espacio.

Se acerco lentamente hasta el de cabello bicolor, en silencio y con calma hasta poder sentarse en un pequeño hueco que Shoto había dejado; estaba encogido sobre si mismo. Paso su mano entre el lacio y sedoso cabello del otro, peinado algunos mechones rebeldes hasta dejar todo su rostro despejado.

Bakugō admiro el sereno rostro de su esposo, con ojeras y un pequeño hilo de saliva bajando de su comisura izquierda. Sabía que Shoto caía dormido en cualquier lugar luego de pasar _casi _dos días sin descansar con tal de poder terminar su trabajo.

El rubio admiraba la escritura de su pareja, pero al mismo tiempo le preocupaba cuando la editorial empezaba a darle fechas limites sobre algunos trabajos.

Ni siquiera el, siendo el jefe de la empresa Ground Zero, se mataba tanto trabajando.

Bakugō realmente odiaba llegar por las noches y encontrar a su esposo encerrado en la oficina que compartían, con varios platos de soba y recipientes vacíos de ramen instantáneo esparcidos por doquier.

Además de molestarle aquel desorden, era peor cuando Shoto se dormía sobre el escritorio y luego pasaba todo un día con dolor de espalda.

El trabajo de ambos lo estaban alejando más de lo que al rubio, le gustaría. Hace más de un mes que no hacían el amor ni compartían una comida juntos.

—Shoto. —susurro acariciando el cabello del mayor suavemente: —Vamos a la cama.

El bicolor abrió sus ojos lentamente, soñoliento estiro su mano hasta acariciar el rostro de su esposo y darle una pequeña sonrisa: —Bienvenido a casa. —murmuro sin borrar su sonrisa: — ¿Quieres cenar?

Katsuki entrecerró los ojos: — ¿Cocinaste algo?

—No... ¡Pero puedo hacerlo! —exclamó levantándose de su lugar mirando los ojos de su esposo.

—Vamos a dormir. —demandó el rubio tomando al bicolor de las axilas para obligarlo a sentarse en sus piernas.

Que Shoto fuera más alto que el no imponía ningún problema. Más cuando el bicolor enrollaba sus piernas en la cintura del menor y pegaba sus cuerpos.

Camino a la habitación, Shoto ya se había dormido en el hombro del otro aferrándose a él como un koala.

_"Típico",_ pensó Bakugō entrando a la habitación, aquello era algo de todos los días.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

****S-Ross: ****_¡Bien! Entonces, primero que nada, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mis pendejadas_❤

****¹:****_Esto lo escribí hace poco más de un año... generalmente mejore los errores ortográficos y quite palabras innecesarias... ¡como este es el primer fic que estoy re-publicando les recuerdo que todos mis fanfic tienen __ooc__!_

****²: ****_Si no saben que es "ooc", pues según wikipedia es esto: _En varios relatos sucede que el autor cambia la personalidad del personaje para desarrollar la historia.


	2. Segundo relato

— ¿Entonces?

Shoto suspiró: —No sé. Sabes que tengo trabajo y la fecha límite es dentro de unas dos semanas.

Bakugō gruñó ante las palabras de su esposo. Realmente odiaba que se la pasara trabajando, el había aplazado todas sus reuniones para poder tener la semana libre y estar con el bicolor.

¡Pero no! Shoto tenía que trabajar y Katsuki empezaba a creer que realmente no quería pasar tiempo con el.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio? —pregunto el rubio tratando de mantener la calma y no explotar.

Había "aprendido" a controlar sus ataques de ira mientras estaba con Shoto: sin embargo, era la primera vez que el mismo bicolor lo hacía enojar.

—Claro que sí. —respondió el mayor: — ¿Porqué?

— ¡¿Todavía preguntas?! —exclamó Katsuki: — ¿Es que no quieres salir conmigo? Ahora realmente prefieres tu trabajo.

Shoto parpadeó confundido ante las palabras del rubio, claro que el quería pasar más tiempo con Katsuki, pero realmente quería terminar su trabajo. Estaba en sus últimas líneas; en las que el protagonista despertaba de aquel coma y entonces los lectores se daban cuanta de que todo lo que habían leído era un sueño producido por "La Torre" y que el juego apenas estaba comenzando para el protagonista.

—Tranquilízate Katsuki. —pidió el bicolor desplazándose por la cocina para tomar un vaso con agua: — Dijiste que tendrías toda la semana libre ¿verdad? —el rubio asintió: —Entonces adelantaré mi trabajo o tal vez lo termine hoy mismo y podremos estar juntos el resto de la semana.

Katsuki sin embargo _no _estaba del todo en acuerdo con aquello.

_No_, el quería pasar _todo _el día y noche con el bicolor junto a el; sin tener que escuchar la típica frase del bicolor cada vez que tenía que seguir escribiendo.

_"Kat, seguiré en lo mío. Hablamos más tarde."_

Y aún viviendo en la misma casa ese "más tarde" parecía nunca llegar.

—No lo acepto. —dijo decidido y mirando fijamente los heterocromáticos ojos del más alto: —Tenemos más de dos meses sin estar más de unas tres horas juntos. ¡Estamos casados! ¡Vivimos juntos! ¿Cómo es eso posible Shoto?

El bicolor estaba dispuesto a poner algún argumento sobre la mesa para refutar las palabras de su esposo; sin embargo, Katsuki tenía razón. Dejo el vaso de cristal en el fregadero y se giró a encarar al otro.

—Lo siento. —dijo dándose cuenta de que realmente había estado demasiado metido en su trabajo y había descuidado su relación.

Katsuki apretó la mandíbula y se acerco al medio albino con el ceño fruncido, lo acorraló contra el mesón colocando sus manos en la fina cadera de su esposo: — ¿Lo sientes? —Shoto asintió: —Entonces tendrás que compensarlo _muy _bien.

Shoto se ruborizó ligeramente, entendía perfectamente las palabras de Katsuki. Las manos en su cadera hicieron más presión y luego se deslizaron dentro de la camisa amarilla que usaba, sintió su pene siendo apretado ligeramente por la ingle del mas bajo y luego la lengua del otro estaba trazando un cálido camino hasta sus clavículas.

—K-katsuki. —jadeó el más alto dejando caer su cabeza sobre el hombro del mencionado, suspirando en su oído y sosteniéndose de sus hombros: —Aquí n-no... _¡Ah!_

— ¿Porqué? —preguntó Katsuki sin dejar de mordisquear el cuello ajeno.

— _¡Ah! _Kat~ —el rubio había apretado sobre la tela el pene del bicolor: — V-vamos a la cama. —pidió mordiendo el hombro de su esposo.

Y Katsuki acepto aquello encantado, alzo por los muslos al pálido y rápidamente tomó camino a su habitación sin dejar de marcar el pálido cuello. Sus manos ahora apretaban el redondo trasero de Shoto quién, _típicamente_, soltaba múltiples jadeos.

—Te amo estúpido helado de fresa.

Entonces la puerta de su habitación se cerro, las contantes palabras lascivias y escándalos gemidos retumbaban en las paredes.

* * *

****.****

****.****

****.****

* * *

****S-Ross: ****_Si quieren leer a estos dos en _nsfw_, pueden ir a buscar "bicolor bunny" y "celos" acá mismo._


	3. Tercer relato

Katsuki no se quería levantar, estaba sumamente cómodo con las sabanas tapando solo la parte inferior de su cuerpo: su brazo derecho estaba extendido y era usado como almohada por el bicolor quién tenía sus piernas enredadas con las del rubio.

Pero la alarma de su teléfono interrumpió todo, Shoto gruñó ante el ruido y se refugió en el cuello del rubio quien se estiraba sobre el cuerpo del mayor para detener la alarma, entonces con sus ojos entrecerrados miro al medio albino que se aferraba a su cuerpo para tratar de seguir durmiendo.

Una sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro sin dejar de observar el ceño fruncido de otro. Realmente había extraño despertar de aquella manera con su esposo, un adicto al trabajo.

Pero ahí estaban, habían pasado al menos tres meses, o algo así, desde que había hablado con el bicolor sobre aquel tema, porque había extrañado mucho esos pequeños momentos en los que solo estaban ellos y lo único que los interrumpía era la estúpida alarma y de vez en cuando algún rayo de sol cuando cerraban mal las cortinas.

Entonces Shoto había terminado su dichoso libro había sido publicado hace un mes y ahora estaba en unas merecidas vacaciones y por supuesto que Katsuki debía aprovechar aquello así que empezó a trabajar desde casa dejando a Kirishima al mando de Ground Zero por un tiempo.

Ahora estaban ahí; con sus piernas enredadas, desnudos y compartiendo el calor del otro. De alguna manera a Katsuki le recordaba la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, alrededor hace seis años, pues habían despertado de la misma manera.

—Shoto. —llamo haciéndose hacía atrás para mover un poco al bicolor y despertarlo: —Tengo hambre. Despiértate.

Shoto gruñó: —Hay cereal por ahí

—Eso no es un desayuno flojo de mierda. —reprendió el rubio jalando la cadera de Shoto hasta dejarlo acostado sobre su pecho.

—Mi trasero tampoco lo es. —dijo con gracia al sentir las manos del oji-rubí sobre su trasero.

Shoto alzó su cabeza y miro el despeinado cabello de su pareja, luego vio como alzaba su ceja derecha sin dejar de apretar su trasero, entonces se levanto hasta quedar sentado sobre la ingle del rubio.

—Puede serlo. Déjame demostrártelo

Shoto rio: —Mejor vamos a comer que también tengo hambre.

Entonces se levantó dejando al rubio con una erección a medias y la posibilidad de un dolor de cabeza si realmente le daba un plato de cereal como desayuno...

Y aquello era exactamente lo que Shoto tenía planeado.

—Típico del maldito helado de fresa. —susurro Bakugō para su mismo levantándose con pesar y caminando hacia el baño de su habitación.

Esa mañana se bañaría con agua fría.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

****S-Ross:**** _Si ustedes están tipo: "¿Qué onda con el tiempo?"_  
_Pues yo también estaba así mientras leía, jaja. Igual funciona así que todo bien_. o(*￣▽￣*)ブ

****¹:****_ ¡Gracias de verdad por leer las cosas que escribo! Generalmente no logro apegarme a las personalidades de estos _****[****_y otros_****] ****_personajes, pero realmente espero les gustara._ ❤


End file.
